In the related art, it is known that there is a technique to detect the strain of an object to be measured by attaching a strain gage to the object to be measured and configuring a bridge circuit using the stain gage.
A method of forming circuit wirings of the strain gage and the bridge circuit with the same metal foil and a method of forming circuit wiring with Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) separately from the strain gage and bonding the wiring by soldering are known.
Further, in the related art, it is known that there is a technique to use a temperature compensation element for temperature compensation of a strain gage. (for example, JP-UM-A-S62-10628)